


Естественный отбор

by madnessfk



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: Естественный отбор не делит людей на хороших или плохих, или правых, или виноватых. У естественного отбора есть только те, кто выживут, и те, кто умрут. Роман всегда предпочитал оставаться на стороне первых.





	Естественный отбор

**Author's Note:**

> продолжение "When you wish upon a star" https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087675  
> АУ, основанное на теории, что Роман — искусственный человек, как Пенни

Роман рассматривал непривычное детское личико в старом, слегка треснувшем в углу зеркале, что висело на стене забытой хозяевами квартиры, в которой они, в ожидании нового приказа, остановились (что, как и когда с этими хозяевами случилось, Роман точно не знал, но был уверен, что пару дней назад к ним пришла бледная черноволосая стерва и сожгла их к чёртовой матери, пока в пепел не превратились). Глаза слишком большие, ресницы слишком пушистые, губы слишком пухлые — как кукла с витрины, только внутри вместо пустот меж пластмассой напичкано столько оружия, что на целый отряд хватит. Детское личико кривится, в слишком больших глазах — холодная насмешка, слишком пухлые губы искривляются в жестокой улыбке.

Недолго думая, Роман стягивает с себя разодранное платье: он мечтал сделать это с тех пор, как они сматывались из кишащего гриммами Бикона под непрекращающийся поток шуток в исполнении Эмеральд. Чёртово платье было, помимо того, что слишком коротким, именно таким, какие носили маленькие глупенькие девочки, как раз вроде тех, какой была Пенни Паландина.

— Ты смотри, — задумчиво сказал Роман, склоняя голову на бок. Он разговаривал сам с собой, но Нео, видимо, расценила это как приглашение, потому что тут же соскочила с кровати и подошла к нему.

Пенни Паландина казалась ещё более человеком, чем он когда-то. Они были, в конце концов, не просто боевыми машинами — таких у армии было навалом, — они были теми, кто сливается с толпой, выжидает и наносит удар тогда, когда этого не ждёшь. Наверное, поэтому армия и стала давать своим убийцам детские лица: чтобы не ждали. Увидел девчушку в миленьком платье, пожал плечами, а потом эта милая девчушка тебе кишки вспорола.

У Романа под одеждой были спрятаны металлические суставы, у Романа кожа почти, но чуть-чуть не такая, волосы — слишком жёсткие, зрачки не так реагировали на свет; Пенни Паландина была гладкой и цельной под своим милым платьем, только там, где её разорвало на части, теперь были тонкие уродливые полосы, будто шрамы, оставленные долгой и тяжёлой операцией. Почти как настоящая девочка.

Нео ухмыляется и проводит своими тонкими смертоносными пальчиками по спине Романа, и у Романа на мгновение сбивается дыхание, которое и не дыхание вовсе на самом деле, так, система очистки, но Роман привык думать об этом как о человеческом и вести себя так, будто это человеческое. Новая кожа кажется Роману более чувствительной: они, армия, в смысле, пичкают машины сенсорами, чтобы машины не забывали про боль. Отсутствие боли делает опрометчивым, для убийцы это недопустимо, а все эти детекторы повреждений — ерунда, ничто не помогает выживать так, как старая добрая боль. Разница только в том, что они этой боли, в отличие от людей, не боятся.

Нео смеётся негромко и радостно: для неё это вроде как игра такая, вот она и играет. Нео обходит Романа по кругу, рассматривает, останавливается напротив и замирает. Сейчас Роман выше её едва ли на несколько сантиметров: ему ещё предстоит смириться с тем, что на всех вокруг, за редким исключением, ему теперь приходится смотреть снизу, и Нео, пожалуй, единственная, кто до сих пор остаётся ниже его. Глаза Нео меняют цвет, когда она вновь заливается смехом.

— Тебе нравится? — спрашивает Роман. Он не ждёт, что Нео ответит, но она никогда не отвечает. Роману не нужно, чтобы она отвечала, он привык понимать её без слов.

Нео не отвечает, Нео смеётся, Нео касается губами его щеки — это не поцелуй, это она его на вкус проверяет. Она кладёт ладонь поверх его груди, там, где у людей обычно бьётся сердце, а у него — только процессоры, схемы и провода. Роман едва заметно улыбается ей в ответ.

Потом Нео подхватывает зонт и выскальзывает куда-то в открытое окно, словно кошка: Роман не знает, что ей сейчас в голову взбрело, и решает её не останавливать.

Он садится на подоконник и закуривает. Он никогда не чувствовал вкуса табака или запаха дыма, просто это очень глупая и очень человеческая привычка, к которой он когда-то привязался. Сквозь чёрные облака в небе сияют звёзды: Роман точно знает, что когда-то Пенни Паландина смотрела на эти звёзды и ждала, пока одна из них сорвётся с небосвода, чтобы загадать желание. Хочу стать настоящей девочкой — просила Пенни Паландина, ну а что ещё таким, как они, остаётся желать? Хочу сбежать подальше отсюда. Сбежала. Довольна теперь?

Роман делает затяжку и ухмыляется своим мыслям. Нужно быть осторожнее со своими желаниями.

За окном вот уже сорок пятую минуту как комендантский час. Гриммы бушуют где-то за пределами города.

Нео не возвращается ни через день, ни через два, но никто её не ищет — Роман не ищет. Нео сама придёт, когда будет нужно. Сказать по правде, за неё Роман переживал меньше всего: вот уж кто тут убийца с детским лицом.

Небо становится всё чернее и чернее, а они всё ждут и ждут сами не зная чего, пока однажды им не приходит весточка от Синдер — где сейчас сама Синдер, Роман не знает и не хочет знать, ему вполне комфортно общаться с Синдер на расстоянии. Такие девушки, как Синдер, и сжечь запросто могут, а Роману ещё дорого его лицо, его тело и его внутренности. С недавних пор он не очень любит огонь.

Они отправляются к границам соседнего города. Они — это Роман и Эмеральд. Нео не идёт с ними, но Роман знает, что, когда будет нужно, Нео появится.

Что этот город, что соседний, что другие города по всех стране, становятся вдруг одинаковыми: везде одинаковые обеспокоенные лица, и везде одинаковое чёрно-серое небо, и везде носу из дома не сунешь в одинаковое время, и везде одинаковый запах смерти, который оставляют после себя гриммы. Будто они вовсе не в другом месте, будто по кругу прошли и вернулись туда, откуда начали. Это немного похоже на войну, но это не война, гриммам понятие войны незнакомо. Это — естественный отбор во всём своём первобытном ужасе.

Роман замечает, как Эмеральд, глядя на это, едва заметно хмурится, словно сомнения, наконец, догнали её пустую голову и заставили мыслить вместо того, чтобы слепо следовать приказам. Поздно спохватилась, поздно поняла, что естественный отбор не делит людей на хороших или плохих, или правых, или виноватых. У естественного отбора есть только те, кто выживут, и те, кто умрут. Роман всегда предпочитал оставаться на стороне первых.

Роман выглядит немного как психопат из пригорода, в белой футболке и штанами на подтяжках, вот только лицо у него — маленькой девочки, и от этого кажется ещё более жутким каждый раз, когда Роман улыбается.

Вместе с запахом огня ветер приносит алые лепестки роз. Роман тихо смеётся и ловит лепестки, сминает и бросает себе под ноги. Где-то за пару кварталов от них слышны выстрелы.

— Здесь не должно было никого остаться, — недовольно шипит Эмеральд, хватаясь за оружие. Роман останавливает её движением руки.

— Остынь, мелочь, — говорит он. Он знает, что «мелочь» Эмеральд всегда доводила до ручки, а сейчас и подавно. — Мы разберёмся.

Нео смеётся и бросает Роману шляпу-котелок.

Бедная маленькая Рэд, должно быть, очень скучала по своей механической подружке. Было бы неправильно отказать ей во встрече. Да и потом, кому-то нужно научить её, как всё в этом мире работает на самом деле.

Кому-то нужно втоптать алую розочку в землю.


End file.
